Never Getting Caught
by Princess of poison
Summary: Never say never.  Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki was a sinner. She was a sweet, innocent, catholic girl on the outside, but on the inside she was a dirty, perverted sex depraved being. No one would guess this however, from her angelic violet eyes to her sweet voice and helpful demeanor. She was the Kuchiki heiress, goody-two-shoes as labeled by her classmates and anything short of a puritan with her adherence to rules. Nobody knew what she really was like, not one of them could suspect. It was the best lie she had ever told, and the best part was that she would never get caught.

"Hnn…mmmm….yes," escaped the girl's parted lips as she gasped in pleasure. Her head thudded softly against the wooden bench she was sprawled on as she rubbed her fingers over her slick clit, her other hand busy pinching a nipple to make her even wetter. Her Sereiti Catholic Girls' uniform was still on her, the shirt unbuttoned to reveal her chest, her skirt half unzipped, while a pair of soaking wet black lace boy shorts dangled from one slender ankle.

Her thumb circled her clit lightly, while she ran a single finger over the sopping wet slit. God she was so fucking wet she absolutely loved it. She loved teasing herself, tracing the puffy lips of her pussy while playing with her pert breasts. She hissed as she inserted a finger shallowly, before pulling it out. Her muscles clamped down on it, trying desperately to keep it there. It was all a game, teasing herself until she couldn't hold back. She dipped three more fingers into the wetness, swirling them around before withdrawing them completely. Her eyes caught sight of the ceiling of the chapel, the paintings of angels smiling back at her. She bit her lip before thrusting four fingers hard and deep inside of her pink, overflowing pussy. A moan of raw desperation tore from her throat as she began to thrust quickly into her slit hard and deep, her fingers going as far as they could in an attempt to fuck her sheathe good.

"Ahh..Harder, harder. Ooohhh…it sounds so good," she panted, as her pussy continued to make sexy, sloshing sounds as she finger fucked herself harder, her juices running out of her and on to the bench.

Her fist was almost fully inside her as she rammed it harshly back and forth, cries and pants coming from her, her other hand tugging hard at a mulberry nipple.

"Ooohhh…yes…fuck," she gasped as she felt that knot in her belly winding tighter and tighter. She was almost there and she knew just what she needed to do now. The hand on her breast abandoned it to go between her legs, where she began to rub her clit in time to her thrusts. Her hips gyrated as she worked herself harder, her eyes rolling back in her head as she reached her peak, her pussy clamping around her fist as she let loose a shriek of ecstasy.

Her juices poured out covering her hand as she rode out her orgasm, her brain lightheaded. When the feelings subsided she brought her fist up to her mouth and uncurled her fingers, before sucking each digit slowly. She savored the taste of her cum, making sure to catch every last drop. Not only did she love to fuck herself, she loved how she tasted too.

With a sigh, she allowed herself a couple minutes before she would leave for home. The chapel was strictly off limits, and no one came here except she who had a copy of the key. This was where she would escape to whenever she felt horny and frustrated, where she could make herself cum with her own fingers and enjoy it without inhibition. Then she would simply return as if nothing had happened, even if she had sated her slutty body for a bit. The fun was in knowing that she could have her fun and return to her ordinary routine without her family or her classmates being none-the-wiser.

_Fucking idiots. They wouldn't call me goody-two-shoes anymore if they know exactly how I spend my spare time, Rukia thought evilly._

Deciding her time was up, her violet eyes swept over the sacred -clears throat- place, before she began to re-dress.

She was adjusting her panties when a voice spoke in front of her, making her drop the lacy garment and freeze in horror.

"Done already, Kuchiki? Well, don't let me stop you now; it might get even more interesting. Neh?"

_No one was supposed to come here!_ Her brain screamed.

Recognizing the husky, rough _male _voice, her head rose slowly to look up.

_It couldn't be. Please god, may it not be him._

She opened luminous violet eyes to meet amber orbs, orange hair, tanned skin and a face wearing a wicked, sensual smirk.

It was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Her English teacher.

And her mortal enemy.

And he'd been watching her _illicit_ after-school activities the entire time.

He wasn't looking at her face though; his eyes were drawn to her little pussy spread wide for him to see in all its pinkness. He could see moisture begin to pool and run down the slit as he continued to watch her, and he licked his lips as he met her eyes.

She looked so fucking erotic, with her school uniform open, raven hair tousled, panties off and her most intimate place open for everyone to see.

"Hey Rukia, I don't think you've solved your problem," Ichigo said seriously.

Rukia, amidst her embarrassed state, looked confusedly down to where he pointed, noticing that her pussy was sopping wet again. No way! Did she get that turned on from the fact that he was watching her?

She rushed to shut her legs, but one of his hands was already wrapped around a pale slim calf that he shoved open, stretching her pussy as wide as he could and almost painfully. He smirked wickedly as he held both feet apart, his eyes on the liquid running down her inner thighs.

"Now what kind of role model would I be if my best student was in need and I refused to help her?" he asked mockingly.

Rukia bit her lip and moaned as he grabbed a pert breast roughly. How did he know she liked pain and pleasure?

"Don't worry _Kuchiki-san. _Sensei will help you," Ichigo said darkly, before he dove between her legs and fastened his mouth to her sopping pink pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurosaki was checking her work, standing right behind her as she rigidly sat in her seat. She hated him. He always picked on her, made her do student tutoring and insisted on her staying back after school for extra practice. And she was his best student! Since he had started teaching here at Sereiti Catholic she was his main target, the only one he saved this side of himself for. To all the other girls, he was the handsome, bad boy teacher with the ever present scowl and gorgeous body. To her he was the worst nightmare ever.

She checked her watch impatiently. It was already four o'clock. Did this guy enjoy torturing her this much? She was unable to move, as his broad chiseled chest was up against her back, and his arms were on either side of her, caging her in. He always did this position when they were alone; it was intended to make her uncomfortable. She could smell him from the closeness, he smelled like cigarettes and spicy, musky cologne.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are one of the most pathetic girls in this school," he whispered softly, his lips almost brushing against her ear.

This was a game they frequently played. He would taunt her with insults and actions meant to intimidate her and yet she would remain calm and silent, putting up with him until he told her she could leave. But today, Rukia was horny, and by no means in any mood to deal with this strawberry idiot.

The insult made her whip her head back, her rigid, proper stance gone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She seethed, pushing the chair back as she rose to her feet. She'd had enough.

"I was wondering the exact same thing," he chuckled, amused as she marched up to him, "I never would've guessed that you got angry. Not the perfect, proper Rukia."

"Don't fucking call me by first name! We're not close!" She snarled angrily, her usual cold violet eyes hot with rage.

" Oh, I think that's a bit harsh considering I am your teacher," he chuckled.

"Why do you pick on me? Aren't there any fan girls you can harass after school?"

"There are plenty of fan girls, Rukia. But you're the only one that I enjoy torturing."

Her face was red as she raised her hand. Ichigo thought she was going to slap him, but let out a surprised grunt as her fist collided harshly with his gut.

Rukia was panting from anger. She actually hit her teacher. But more importantly, he was cut. When her fist hit, there'd been no flab, only solid ridged muscles. She cursed herself for noticing but her body loved it, if the wetness pooling in her panties meant anything.

She raised her eyes in alarm when she heard a low growl, and a surprised gasp left her lips as Kurosaki grabbed her by her thighs and reamed her into the wall. She cried out as her back cracked against the concrete painfully. It was so fast, one minute she was standing, the next he was towering over her, his body trembling with restrained anger as he held her there.

She was in trouble.

She gulped nervously as his eyes met hers, covered partially by his orange bangs. The amber orbs were glowing with intensity as he stared at her.

"Do you know the punishment for hitting a teacher, Rukia?" He hissed.

Rukia could only shake her head as he leaned in closer, a shiver running down her back.

His hot breath licked her cheek as his hard grip on her thighs became bruising and he slid his hands higher. The position had his entire body pressed against her's fully, and Rukia bit her lip to contain her gasp as his muscular chest met her sensitive breasts, making her nipples harden with desire. Her core wasn't doing any better, practically leaking as she felt him against her pelvis. She tried to push him away, but his large hands moved near the fleshy cheeks of her bottom where they arched into claws to painfully drag down her skin.

The sensation made her want to moan.

"I….I don't care," she spat, returning his stare, "You deserve it. Bastard."

He grinned at that. "If I'm such a bastard….why are you so aroused? Eh, Rukia?"

He smirked knowingly and dropped her suddenly, leaving her to stand on unsteady legs.

Embarrassment colored her cheeks along with-dammit- sexual desire. He had just played with her and she still wanted him to touch her. She hated him.

"Don't worry Rukia. I don't fuck school girls," Ichigo stated with a lopsided grin.

"Fuck you," she said vehemently, her face still pink tinged.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's want you _want_ to do Rukia. Already told you, little girls with attitude ain't my type."

Without another word, he walked outside, leaving Rukia leaning against the wall, hot, bothered and really pissed off.

She utterly despised the man called Ichigo Kurosaki.

She tried rubbing her legs together to ease her ache, but it refused to stop. She couldn't very well walk home in this state and let her brother see her. She had an image to protect.

The school building was pretty much empty; the only noises were of the evening wind blowing through the corridors. She would normally wait until she reached the chapel, but today she couldn't. Kuchiki Rukia leaned against the wall, her hand moving furiously between her legs while the other gripped her breast, her head tilted back and her lips parted sexily as she tried to give herself the release she so desperately needed.

Unknown to her, Ichigo licked his lips as he watched her make herself cum from his position against the closed door. He knew she had been horny all afternoon, but to think a little teasing would make her resort to touching herself in public made him turned on. She was so desperate that she didn't care if she got caught or not. It was utterly shameless. And judging by his attentive cock, extremely erotic. After a while, he dropped the edge of the blind and headed towards the parking lot. She was the nothing like what she projected herself to be, and he would enjoy pulling the real Rukia out to play.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.- Princess of Poison**_

_**Hi everyone, to the peeps that read this story and such, I'll be updating this as well as my other one Healthy Competition before the end of this month. To anyone that likes GrimRuki, I have a new two-shot coming out soon so be sure to read plz if you like, and Bad Girlfriend may/ may not have more to that story,dunno yet, as well as the oneshot Taboo vs Us I wrote for xxxKei. So R&R if you please. **_____

_**Phew *what a long A.N.***_

Orihime Inoue crossed her hands under her large breasts, pushing them even further out of her low cut blouse as she looked outside at the athletic field and the man leaning against the fence, watching the senior students do P.E. His bright orange hair was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, together with his heavenly scowl and brusque attitude, making him the sexiest man she had ever met, and her newfound love.

Ichigo Kurosaki was his name, befitting of such a great man in her opinion. He was tall, tanned, chiseled in all the right places and the best part was that he was single. He was an amazing teacher and devoted to his students too, even helping them with extra lessons after school. That lucky Kuchiki girl, she was already so smart and now even Kurosaki-kun was giving her extra coaching out of the kindness in his heart.

But, wasn't that weird? Why coach the smartest senior student when they didn't need it? It was no secret that Kuchiki-san's big brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, made sure she got the best of everything, and that she was the best at everything. Heck, right now Orihime could see the slender, petite girl acing her P.E class at the field. Sometimes she felt jealous of Kuchiki's luck; she was so good it was irritating. The girl always followed the rules and never did anything wrong. She even attended her extra lessons after school; even though it was rumored she hated Kurosaki-kun passionately. That was suspicious to. Could it be that they were having a forbidden affair? Instead of doing work after classes, Kuchiki was trying to seduce Kurosaki-kun? Or was she abusing his kindness to blackmail him into spending time with her?

Like that would ever happen! The ginger almost laughed at her day dreaming.

Orihime did not like Kuchiki Rukia, but she was no threat to a real woman such as her. Kuchiki was a delicate little girl, petite and fair like a porcelain doll, so innocent looking. While she was anything but a doll, Orihime was proud of her voluptuous body, big breasts, huge curves and tall height. She liked showing it off too, but recently the object of her latest affections seemed to have absolutely no interest in her. Was something wrong with Kurosaki-kun? Since high school she had been complimented on her looks, through college and now as a teacher in this catholic school yet since the first time she met Kurosaki Ichigo, he had shown no interest in her.

Maybe he was feeling sick? She would be sure to ask him and prepare some fish soup with mustard and chocolate cream for him later.

"Amazing Kuchiki-san!" Urahara sensei cheered as Rukia stopped a few meters away from him to catch her breath.

"What was so amazing?" The raven haired girl scoffed after catching her breath, "I am the best."

"Ah, you sound just like Byakuya-kun Rukia-chan", the blonde cried dramatically, his stopwatch dangling from his wrist strap. Sadly, Urahara sensei happened to be friends with her brother since college, although her nii-sama loved to deny knowing the eccentric teacher.

"Whatever, Coach, I am his sister. How's my time?"

The man grinned and held it up for her to see. "You've improved by two seconds Rukia-chan! You must be so proud."

"A little", she admitted, looking out at the hurdles on the athletic field. Hurdles were her specialty, apart from the 400m run and gymnastics, which she was also really good at. Some credit had to be given to her brother though, the man did not believe in giving up, and had passed that teaching down to her. More like hammered it into her skull with a nail gun but that was just semantics.

She stretched herself out some, conscious of the way her gym clothing stuck to her skin and the envious looks and glares some of her classmates were giving her. Rukia was an athlete, and she ran professionally since she started high school, with her coach being Urahara. Countless times she had performed on the school's behalf in competitions and had been victorious, and due to her circumstances she was allowed to wear whatever she felt most comfortable in when she had P.E. Although she wouldn't say it, she liked to wear what she wanted.

The weather was hot outside today, and Rukia relished the cool breeze sweeping through the field. She was in her normal P.E. outfit of choice, a black sports bra, bright blue Brooks running shorts and white and purple Nikes. A far cry from the regulated black tights and white tee shirt gym clothes but her shorts was insulated, and her sneakers allowed more support while the bra let her move unrestrained. As the bell went off in the distance, she turned towards the fence and began walking over to the bench nestled under the trees. The others had an additional fifteen minutes of running laps, and it would be a waste of time to go back to class for a self study period when she could run some more or enjoy nature a bit.

Pushing her way through the trees, she sighed and sprinted over to the bench, before sinking down gracefully on it. She reached up to run a hand through her jaw length hair, ruffling the coiffed locks into messy imperfection as the wind swept through it. She felt like going for a run again, too many things floating around in her mind to let her relax. There was Byakuya's party for her coming up, Renji was visiting her from Kansai in a week and then there was Kurosaki.

Last week, her teacher had behaved quite unprofessionally with her, and she had as well. She had actually gotten angry enough to hit him, and even though it was his fault for antagonizing her in the first place, it had escalated quickly from there. Suddenly he was angry too, and really serious, physically serious. They had scuffled briefly, he had actually touched her bare skin in quite a rough way and then when she was hot and bothered, he humiliated her by accusing her of wanting him. As if!

She really hated him, but she couldn't refute that at that point she had wanted to touch him, or him to touch her. It was her hormones damnit. She had been so horny all day that even the slightest touch from a man, even a man she deemed despicable, had her ready to cum in her panties.

Well, she did cum after Kurosaki left, just not in her panties but up against a wall with her hands on her breasts and between her legs in the same classroom she'd just been insulted in. And curse him, the image in her mind as she made herself orgasm was of that orange haired ass with his mouth on her neck as he fucked her on a desk.

Damn, she was getting horny now. But that wouldn't do, she had her last class of the day with Kurosaki and she wouldn't be able to get through it without getting frustrated. Thank God she didn't have school during the weekend but today was Monday, and that meant she had to face him sooner than later after that embarrassing ordeal on Friday.

"Ugh", she groaned, burying her face in her hands. The mere reminder made her want to disappear.

"Well well, who knew Rukia Kuchiki played hooky", a voice droned, amused, from behind her.

Rukia's head snapped around to see none other than Kurosaki looking down at her with a smirk.

What perfectly bad timing he had.

"I'm not playing hooky Strawberry", she muttered, looking irritated as she looked straight ahead. "Self study, remember?"

"Rukia, on Friday you assault me, and now you call me names. Don't you know how to behave with your teachers? If I report you to the Principal you can be suspended ya know. Imagine the headlines, Goody Two Shoes Kuchiki Assaults her teacher."

"Then they'd have to suspend you too, since you did the same to me!" Rukia spat back venomously, "Just be glad that I didn't tell my brother. And stop calling me by my first name."

"Is that a threat Rukia? If I don't start being nice to you you're gonna run to your nii-sama? Careful love, with your brother complex and his over protectiveness people will think that you're both fucking", he stated casually.

"How dare you insult my brother you orange haired fucktard! Don't talk to me like that!" Rukia swore, as she shot to her feet, her glare burning a hole in his face as she looked up at him as he towered over her. She didn't care if she got in trouble, Kurosaki just pushed the wrong button and if he wanted her to truly get mad, he was sure as shit gonna deal with it.

"Wow, you're seriously pissed off. Did I guess correctly? Well, that would certainly make for an interesting relationship. What does he call you when he's shoving his cock into you Rukia? Rukia? Sister? When his mouth is sucking all the juices out of your cunt, and his fingers are buried deep inside of your folds. Do you call him by his name, or do you like it dirty and call him brother?

"Are you a slut Rukia? Or do you only ride your brother's cock?"

Slap!

That was the sound that echoed through the air, which _was supposed_ to echo through the air, if only Kurosaki hadn't caught her wrist. With one hard tug, Rukia found herself smack against him, as he'd moved so fast once again that he was standing in front of her, this time they were both behind the bench.

"Didn't you learn last time Rukia", Ichigo growled, as he tightened his grip on her delicate hand.

Shit. He was referring to that time when she punched him, and just now she tried to slap him…double shit. She was definitely gonna get in trouble now. She might get suspended, or worse, they might call her nii-sama to the school.

"So what? What are you going to do about it, Kurosaki?" She egged, intentionally trying to anger him. If she was going down, she was taking him down with her.

"Punish me?" She sneered.

The orange haired teacher growled lowly, pushing her back against the bench to trap her in the uncomfortable space between the inanimate object and his solid body. Rukia refused to be intimidated, glaring at him in full force with her violet eyes. He could never intimidate her, she was a Kuchiki and her pride was far greater than some English teacher's. His intense amber eyes were burning into her's angrily, his grip bruisingly tight on her wrist and he was smirking evilly.

If he even thought about hitting her, she would tell her nii-sama-

"That's a good idea Rukiahh", he whispered against her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine deliciously. He closed the few centimeters between them, pressing his big, hard body flush against her's. She had to fight to gasp when she felt her nipples harden immediately as they brushed against his hard chest, but she wasn't going to let him embarrass her again like he did on Friday.

Friday, when he pushed her into a wall, dragged his hands over her ass and made her pussy leak with desire.

Friday, when he humiliated her, insulted her and turned her on in one go.

"You're a slut, Kuchiki", he murmured, grabbing her other wrist to hold both of them in one hand behind her back. Her body arched forward in that position and his eyes fell to the lingering beads of sweat running down her smooth pale skin, over her collar bones and down into the little valley between her pert, small breasts. Breasts whose stiff nipples were currently poking through the black cotton of her sports bra to scrape against his chest with each breath they took. It was a tantalizing feeling that made heat shoot straight to his groin, but that would have to wait.

His other hand came to rest lightly around her throat, holding her in place while allowing her to breathe.

"You're such a bitch too", he whispered, holding her gaze steadily as he pressed even harder into her. "How does your brother put up with you? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

His insults affected her that he was sure of, but to get her truly mad, he had to get dirty. And the thing was, Ichigo Kurosaki was a very dirty man. Since their little bout last week, he couldn't get the image of her fucking herself out of his mind. It was just so damn erotic, sensual and downright shameless that he spent several hours during the weekend stroking his pulsing cock to release with the picture of Rukia fucking herself in his mind's eye. And then, holy shit, had he cum. He had come more than he ever had before, all to thoughts of fucking her in his head. It had surprised even him. He would have her soon enough, he knew, but right now, he was gonna tease her as much as he could.

"How does your brother fuck you Rukia?" He whispered, trailing his hand from her neck to her side, where he grabbed her none too gently. Damn, her body was so toned, and her stomach…he could eat off it if he wanted. Oh, he couldn't wait to try that…

Rukia narrowed her eyes even more at her teacher as he pushed her body closer against his, basically imprinting them chest to chest. God, she was getting hot, and she was pretty sure she'd already soaked through her French cut panties, and he was insulting her! Damn him. He was making her think of fucking her adoptive older brother for Pete's sake, so why was she getting so aroused? Why was he torturing her like this?

Looking up into his heated eyes, she realized he knew exactly what he was doing to her. The bastard. She could just ignore his taunts and try to get away from him, or she could do something completely unexpected and put him in his place. Which was, frankly, beneath her.

Pushing her chest firmly into his, Rukia raised her head to meet his eyes defiantly as she lifted a slim leg to rub against his outer thigh, effectively letting their crotches mingle.

In the audible hitch of his breathing, she knew she had pulled the rug from right under him.

"Do you really want to know?" She whispered, letting the smell of his skin, cigarettes on his breath and cologne wash over her senses.

"Yes", he murmured, his eyes intense as ever, except now, his gaze was flickering between her violet eyes and her supple, pink lips.

"I like it hard. The harder, the better. Brother taught me that."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, before they smoldered intensely as they held her's, before glancing down at her twin snow white mounds pressed against him.

"Doesn't it hurt you? You're so small Rukia, how do you handle something so big and hard? When he's rough with you, how does it feel?"

"Well, sensei, I'm a big girl…I can take it", the raven haired vixen purred, rubbing herself against the neon haired man's body. Mmmm…he was just so hard and muscular in all the right places, so deliciously fuckable.

"How much can you take?" Ichigo wondered, licking his lips hungrily as he imagined her riding his cock like a porn star. Yeah, she could do it all right, she was a tough one.

"Wouldn't you like to know", she whispered teasingly, rubbing her crotch into his zipper hard, making him gasp softly. He could practically feel her pussy heat through their clothes.

Fuck, he wanted her so bad! Desire swirled in his loins, and he could feel his cock starting to protest against her innocent rubbing. Not good, if she kept this up he would be pitching a major tent in his pants in no time, and he couldn't afford that luxury at school.

"You're wet aren't you, you little slut?" Ichigo muttered, grabbing her slim leg to hold her against his body, halting her tantalizing movements.

Rukia tried not to moan at his dirty words. I'm just playing him, she reminded herself, this is all for the sake of my pride. His words were true though, she was soaking through her shorts just about now.

"Yess…"she whimpered, arching against his body sensually, "I'm wet all over".

Shit, this was too much. Ichigo pushed away from her and put much needed distance between them, as he attempted to calm his frazzled thoughts and semi hardening erection. When his eyes fell on Rukia, the desire came back doubled though. She was smirking at him with her arms crossed under her modest bust, pushing her small mounds out of the bra, while her toned stomach shined in the sun, down to her slender hips, and lower to her tight running shorts, and the mouthwatering camel toe between her thighs, and finally down her endless, milky stems to her sneakers.

Wait, why was she smirking at him?

"Like what you see, sensei? That isn't acceptable conduct from a teacher at a Catholic Girls' School, you know," she purred, raising an eyebrow at the puzzled man.

_What? How come she was suddenly back to her normal, perfect student, innocent façade? Weren't they just talking dirty and practically grinding not a minute ago?_

Rukia tried to hold her laughter in at his face, but it was just so priceless. He looked kinda cute when he was clueless. Wait…what? Ichigo Kurosaki was not cute; he was demon spawn, sadistic and a pervert!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He scoffed. "We were just talking about how your precious brother fucks you and now you're acting like-"

"Tsk, Tsk sensei, you should really get your mind out of the gutter. I was speaking about my _training,_ as in running track with my coach. Sometimes my brother can be harsh with me, and the weather is hot so I'm sweating a bit. That's all there is, so sorry if you got the wrong impression," Rukia replied airily, before stretching her hands into the air and looking over to the students leaving the field.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you next period. Bye."

Ichigo Kurosaki stood frozen to the spot after Rukia ran off for a good ten seconds before he smirked and a chuckle passed his lips. She had just played him, and he fell for it hook, line and sinker. This made them even considering Friday's incident, although this time it was him getting aroused instead of her.

"Touché Rukia", he murmured.

Looks like Rukia Kuchiki was more than he bargained for, but no matter, it just made this game even more entertaining. Ichigo slung his jacket over his shoulder as he hummed a small tune, taking the garden path back to his room to plan his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.- I started a new job two weeks ago as an elementary school teacher, so I haven't had a lotta free time **__**but**__**, I made some just to write a chapter for you lovely readers, even though I'm down with the flu. Love me or hate me? *wink wink* kisses, Princess of poison.**_

_**P.S.- thanks to everyone that fav ,reviewed and alerted. R&R plz, it makes me feel a hella lot better and motivates me to continue.**_

_**P.S.S: RATED MA, for dirty talking and some kink. :D**_

Ichigo's head thudded softly against the wall as he lay sprawled out on his office chair, his hand frantically stroking the angrily swollen erection in his grasp. His fingers followed the familiar motions of tugging and pulling desperately at his cock under the desk, a familiar reaction to thoughts of Rukia Kuchiki. It didn't take long at all. In fact, only a mere minute after teasing himself he felt his balls tighten and sweet release filled him as he came, thick white semen spewing over his fingers and onto the floor. It was probably a good idea to wear white slacks today, as this way even if it fell, it wouldn't stain. Moving mechanically, he rolled out tissue paper and swiped up the mess he had made, even wiping off his now softened organ before tucking it back into his pants and zipping up his fly. Throwing them in the trash, he looked down at his desk as he pondered his next course of action. The score right now was 1-2. How to level it? There was only a thirty minute gap between his classes with the vixen. A smirk tugged at his lips as inspiration hit.

Rukia slid her hands softly over her engorged nipples, the coral pink teasingly showing between the white suds of her sakura scented soap. Cool water rained down on her body from the showerhead, providing much needed cleaning to her sweaty and aroused body. One hand slipped leisurely between slim thighs as she slicked her fingers over her soapy entrance, before beginning to roughly twist her clit and then rub at it. Seconds later, after some painfully rough tugs and swirls she leaked her clear juices all over her hands as she came, but it had just slaked her lust for the time being. Now she was all the more horny and desperate. She let the water wash her body as she smiled to herself. What would be Kurosaki's next move?

Tension was thick in the air, but for the students who couldn't pin point the right source of it, they assumed it was due to the suffocating heat of the extremely hot sun today. Both parties faced off, unwavering in their fake smiles and overflowing charm, but it was the underlying emotions you had to look at. So imperceptible that everyone except the two could really understand what was happening.

It was a good old fashioned, Texas gunslinger showdown. And as always, it was a faceoff between the perfect, ice princess Kuchiki Rukia, and the bad tempered, perma-scowling English teacher, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ok class, due to the heat today, we'll be having class upstairs in the library. So everyone can go on up and use this time to read your text". Kurosaki loosened the blood red tie he wore over the dark blue long sleeved shirt, the heat getting to him as well. However, he had to fight a grin off as he said his next words, his plan still in mind.

"Everyone, except our highest ranked student. Kuchiki will stay with me for some _**accelerated**__**classes**_as she has already completed this text. Miss Inoue shall supervise you during this period, so go ahead now."

"Isn't this what they call harassment, Kurosaki-sensei?" Rukia asked; an eyebrow arched as she regarded the man in front of her.

His scowl deepened as he shut the door behind the last student, before sliding the lock into place.

"Harassment? I don't think so Kuchiki. Then again, you're not just an ordinary student, are you?"

The petite girl narrowed her eyes at him and his mocking tone. "No one bears the Kuchiki name and lives anything but an extraordinary life."

"Ahh yes, an inspiring quote from your dear, dear nii-sama. Always the proper, perfect, frigid bitch, eh Rukia?" Ichigo stated conversationally, as he sat on the edge of his desk and faced the girl in the front seat.

She bristled at the comment but chose to mask it with an enticing smirk. She wasn't going to let Kurosaki get on top of her.

_**Unless he's probably pounding me into the mattress doggie style**_, she mused lustily, before she caught herself. _**It's just a game, nothing more, nothing less**__._

"So do you actually plan on teaching me anything Kurosaki or are you just some pervert that likes to look at girls in their gym clothes?"

Instead of scowling, however, the neon haired man grinned. And it was nothing like what she'd ever seen him express before. He looked so sexy, and hot, and sexy. Did she say sexy yet? Distracted by his heart thumping grin she didn't notice him take off his tie and hide it behind a textbook in his hand.

"Of course I am, Rukia. In fact, I'm confident that you'll pay special attention to what I have to teach you today."

Her brow furrowed, Rukia decided that he was just wasting her time. Was he even trying to win this game they were playing? With a sigh, she hopped off the desk and started for the door.

"Stop wasting my time Kurosaki. I'm actually disappointed in you for-"

Her statement was cut off when she was tackled to the ground by said man as he pinned her beneath him, face-down. Her hands were pulled forcefully behind her back, and his nimble fingers quickly knotted the tie he used to bind her. She took a few moments to realize what had just happened, but when she did, she saw red.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed lowly, as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to his big desk. She winced slightly when he pushed her upper body onto the surface of the desk face down and bent her waist over the edge of the wood, her ass in the air.

"Teaching you…princess."

**Smackkk!**

The sound of a ruler connecting harshly with her firm bubbly ass echoed throughout the room, in unison with Rukia's surprised gasp.

"What – what do –?"

As the petite female struggled for words, Ichigo smirked devilishly and lifted her skirt up to her waist, baring her pale, perfect rump clad in striped bikini cut panties to his eyes. Damn, she was such a tease. His cock surged to attention at the lovely sight, all too willing to continue this lesson. He couldn't wait to start asking the questions he had come up with since their last face-off.

"Relax princess, and enjoy the lesson. It's all really simple; all you have to do is answer the questions I'm going to ask you. If you answer truthfully, I'll give you an A+ and a present, but if it's a lie, I'll give you your punishment."

"I'll scream and people will come find us!" Rukia threatened. "My brother will-"

But the teacher was smiling darkly now, full of sexual promise and pleasure to come. "My dear Rukia, we both know you're not going to scream, or much less tell your brother anything. We both know that this has crossed the line of propriety long ago."

She answered his statement with silence and the anxious drenching of her panties with her nectar. He was right, of course. They had long ago crossed that line, and to get others involved now would be dangerous for both of them. This entire _thing_ between them was pure madness.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Ichigo couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he eyed her spread on his desk, her face laying sideways on the wooden surface, with her body down on its front and her ass in the air, her legs dangling off the ground. Perfect.

Rukia blinked slowly, a direct contradiction to the hummingbird thumping of her pulse through her veins.

"Ms. Kuchiki, do you like me?" Ichigo whispered, trailing his fingers ever so slowly over one fleshy cheek of her bottom. The skin shone smooth and creamy under his tanned skin.

Rukia took a breath and tried to stay calm. Like him? She hated, loathed, detested… that was the biggest joke possible, wasn't it?

The girl didn't bother to hide her arrogant scoff as she made eye-contact with him from her position. "I hate you, Sensei."

Ichigo grinned, taking his time to trace his fingers lightly over her cloth covered pussy, letting his finger brush the opening to her folds. He relished in the expulsion of a fresh rush of moisture to the area under his touch. One glance at his student's blushing face and averted eyes confirmed his thought. "Wrong answer", he purred.

"Ahhh~!" Rukia cried out in pleasure, and pain at the strike.

The plastic ruler was fast as it singed against her skin, as it connected with her soft flesh. He hadn't aimed for her cheek as before, but a little lower to catch the thick lips of her pussy in the hit. And my oh my, was it satisfying to see her little pussy leak more of its juices onto the cloth of her panties, molding it to the denuded lips erotically. Jesus and the smell! The mouth watering smell of her aroused sex flooded the room, teasing his nose and his brain as his cock became painfully hard once more.

"Don't lie to me, Ru-ki-a", he ordered softly, "I can assure you that I will thoroughly enjoy punishing you, just as much as you will enjoy being punished."

"Pervert!" Rukia spat breathlessly, glaring at him from her uncomfortable position.

"You're the pervert, princess", Ichigo growled, as he roughly grabbed her ass in both hands as he spread her bottom wide, before he nestled his nose between her panty covered crotch in front of him. Languidly, he took a deep, long whiff of her scent and stepped back, running his hand affectionately over the reddening flesh of her ass.

"This is twenty questions, princess. I wonder if you can keep from cumming before I finish the rest of them?"

Judging by the wetness of her panties, he would estimate that she would give out before half were asked. Well, it would be just as enjoyable for both of them.

For the life of her Rukia could not understand why this despicable man liked to call her princess, but she was hyper-aware of the current state of her nether regions. Her pussy was on fire, and he had only hit her twice! There was something incredibly arousing about being spanked…by him. But Rukia Kuchiki never lost, and she had no plans to do so today. She would beat him at his own game as it was whatever the questions. That would show him.

"Question two: Are you really a good girl? Or are you a bad one?"

"I'm an angel", she replied sarcastically, watching him as he smirked at her before his hand cracked against her pussy with the ruler in a sharp slap that had her biting her lip to keep from crying out in raw pleasure.

She wasn't sure why, but she tried her best to answer the rest of the questions in the worst way she could, earning her a sharp slap either against her pussy or her ass that had her yearning for more.

"Question nineteen princess: How many men have you fucked?" The strawberry sensei relished the bright pink color of her trembling bottom from his strikes, and the now almost visible creamy lips of her pussy as her juices began to run down her inner thigh. Gods, he wanted to bend his head and lap at her flesh like a kitten drinking milk!

"Aren't you curious?" She murmured, her breath coming out in short, hot pants as she strived to maintain her sanity.

He was watching her like a predator, his amber eyes gone golden and gleaming hungrily. She could see his big cock pressing against his zipper in need, and she could all but see the throbbing, thick organ, stiff with pre-cum and-

Shit, she really needed to get herself together before she came from just her imagination.

She hummed lightly in her throat, making the man think of her mouth surrounding his aching shaft as she pondered his question. "I think I'll skip this one", she chuckled, meeting his hungry gaze.

Ichigo couldn't help the evil grin on his lips as he delivered her punishment, a sharp, hard slap against her already trembling pussy that had her almost contorting with pleasure. Her cry was just as delicious, a half pained and half pleasured sound that had him throbbing painfully in his pants.

"Last question: Do you want to cum, Rukiahh?" The way he dragged the syllables of her name out had her belly tingling even more. His body was heaving, the muscles in his arms tense, and the cords in his neck taut as he waited on her answer, as he traced the ruler lightly over her skin. Rukia didn't dare to disappoint.

"No."

"Yesss~... Ahhhh~!" the raven haired girl cried out, the wood of the desk somewhat muffling her shriek of pleasure as her teacher cracked the ruler sharply and directly against her clit in a series of fast hits until she felt herself twitch and her insides began to convulse hard. Her vision swam as bliss clouded her mind, and she came, hard, drenching her panties with her nectar and the liquid ran down her thighs, the scent of her appealing musk tainting the air.

But Ichigo Kurosaki loved it. In fact, he had been sure to memorize what had just happened, and now the score was an even 2-2, regardless of the fact that he had just cum in his own trousers. Sneaking out his IOs, he took a photo silently for later and waited for his fiery student to come to. When Rukia opened her eyes again, she was absolutely relaxed and boneless, not to mention still bound and covered in her own cum. She saw her smirking teacher over her, and she pushed weakly up from his desk when he undid the binds, allowing her hands to fall free. Standing up, she faced him as she rubbed at her wrists, and she took a moment to breathe before she grabbed her gym bag and stormed pass him, slamming the door behind her. On route to the bathroom, Rukia couldn't shake the feeling that she had just crossed a line where there was no coming back from. The showers were thankfully empty, and the girl quickly stripped before submitting herself to the harsh, cold spray of the water. As she hurriedly washed away her body's secretions, she absently noted that the tie he had used to bind her wrists-the same one that he had been wearing- had its pattern imprinted deeply into her skin.

She scowled at the mark and scrubbed at her skin harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Getting Caught

_A.N: Hello guys I do hope I was missed but if not, I still missed being able to write on FF!_

_Trying to wrap up NGC, and this may just be the finale. Well, give it a read and let me know how it goes. Loves, P.O.P. and no guys, the first chapter was actually a prelude to the last. So I bid Never Getting Caught adieu, and hope you want an epilogue. Depends on if I feel like it, really._

_But I do like it if readers wanna ask…._

_Present Day_

_**She opened luminous violet eyes to meet amber orbs, orange hair, tanned skin and a face wearing a wicked, sensual smirk.**_

_**It was Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

_**Her English teacher.**_

_**And her mortal enemy.**_

_**And he'd been watching her **__**illicit**__** after-school activities the entire time.**_

_**He wasn't looking at her face though; his eyes were drawn to her little pussy spread wide for him to see in all its pinkness. He could see moisture begin to pool and run down the slit as he continued to watch her, and he licked his lips as he met her eyes.**_

_**She looked so fucking erotic, with her school uniform open, raven hair tousled, panties off and her most intimate place open for everyone to see.**_

_**"Hey Rukia, I don't think you've solved your problem," Ichigo said seriously.**_

_**Rukia, amidst her embarrassed state, looked confusedly down to where he pointed, noticing that her pussy was sopping wet again. No way! Did she get that turned on from the fact that he was watching her?**_

_**She rushed to shut her legs, but one of his hands was already wrapped around a pale slim calf that he shoved open, stretching her pussy as wide as he could and almost painfully. He smirked wickedly as he held both feet apart, his eyes on the liquid running down her inner thighs.**_

_**"Now what kind of role model would I be if my best student was in need and I refused to help her?" he asked mockingly.**_

_**Rukia bit her lip and moaned as he grabbed a pert breast roughly. How did he know she liked pain and pleasure?**_

_**"Don't worry **__**Kuchiki-san. **__**Sensei will help you," Ichigo said darkly, before he dove between her legs and fastened his mouth to her sopping pink pussy.**_

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The pleasure filled shriek rebounded throughout the empty chapel, the angels on the ceiling and the blessed Virgin the only witnesses to the atrocity that was happening.

Her head spun with euphoria as his thick, wet tongue plundered her virgin sheathe with wild abandon. Fuck! Rukia could barely think, much less push him off even if she wanted to when he latched onto her hot centre. She moaned loudly when he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to his overpowering tongue, sending him deeper inside of her. Suddenly, he withdrew from his feast, his tongue lapping at her oozing slit slowly as he looked up to meet her beautiful irises.

She was like tantalizing vanilla, and her musky scent was all the more enticing. When their eyes met lazily, her half lidded violet pools and his scorching amber gaze, the tension in the room tripled.

"w-what are you-"

The orange headed male looked her straight in her eyes as he moved one hand to her bundle of nerves atop her slit and began to rub it in slow, rough circles. The girl could only groan in misery. Misery brought on by the sexual frustrations due to the ever hateful, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I'm giving you what you really want, Rukia", he murmured huskily. "What we both really want."

Rukia threw her head back and moaned when Ichigo's fingers suddenly plunged their way deep into her pussy, making her walls clench hard around the intrusion. Her brain was muddled, it was so hard to think when his digits were inside of her, finally, where she wanted to be touched. She gasped loudly when he gently pulled them out, before thrusting them back in, getting a bit rougher with his movements. His breath fanned out over her slit as he worked her virgin cunt, fingers pumping into her amazingly tight, hot little untouched hole. She could only groan in arousal…

In, out, in, out, in, out…

Ichigo couldn't believe he was actually finger fucking his goody two shoes, perfect ice princess of a student Rukia Kuchiki, and she was just lying on her back and taking it from him without complaint. He had waited so long to finally have her this way, and yet he couldn't believe the time had finally come. Her little moans and groans were sweet to his ears as he drove her to peak, the sexy squelching noises of her juices as he pushed his fingers deeper into her sheathe making his eager cock harden to painful proportions. It throbbed painfully, impatient to sink into her flesh but Ichigo restrained himself as he contented himself with watching the sexy, firecracker beneath him gasp in ecstasy. His brows furrowed at her closed eyes. He wanted to see those alluring, violet pools-

"Rukia", he commanded huskily, "open your eyes".

Through the feelings he was creating and the sexual haze, Rukia could hear him as if he were far away. Slowly opening those big, innocuous violet eyes, Rukia looked up at the man who was slowly driving her mind crazy, making her body betray her…

When Ichigo saw her open her eyes, a shiver ran down his spine and straight to his straining cock. Her eyes were swimming with desire, lust and want… and it was all for him. He would give her release, pleasure that only he could and would ever administer to her body. He was going to make her his. Earlier that week that interlude in the classroom with the ruler had been a teaser, and he had vowed he would finish it.

"You're such a little slut Rukia. You like this don't you? Tell me what you want. Tell sensei what you need."

The Kuchiki could only moan at the man's raspy, sexy voice and dirty words that only succeeded in making her centre gush with more juices. But she would not give in so easy. She may want him to fuck her, but she was fucking Rukia Kuchiki. He had to work for it.

Mustering all of her strength, she met his intense amber gaze with a hungry, hot look.

"Sorry, Strawberry, but it's not that easy. I don't cum just for anyone."

If Ichigo had ever heard a challenge, that was it. The little bitch wanted to play, he was all up for it. After all, he loved playing dirty. He would make her regret those words.

With a quick smirk on his face, her teacher pulled his two fingers out gently before ramming three of his fingers deep inside of her pussy, stretching her moist cave open as he began to hammer them inside of her at a painfully fast tempo. It was so fast and hard that she found herself gasping for air as her pert breasts jumped harshly and saliva began to leak at the corner of her lips. It _hurt_, but it hurt soo _good_.

"Fuckkk it! Ohhh… Kurosakii!" Rukia moaned out loudly as she fought for control.

"Yeah? Feel it, baby", he purred, quickening his pace as her walls began to clench at his digits desperately. "You like that? Want me to make you cum Rukia? Want me to fuck you harder? C'mon Rukiahh, beg for it. Beg for it you bitch".

She was almost there, she could feel heaven within her reach, all she needed was to beg him. Kuchikis did not beg, but fuck, she had needs damnit!

"Please! Fuck me Ichi-go! Ngh…please let me cum!"

Ichigo couldn't control his sadistic grin as she finally begged, and finally able to do what he had been dreaming of doing to her, he pulled her closer to him as he eagerly increased his pace and began to hit on her G-spot, scissoring his fingers and scratching at it, making her scream in delight before he ducked his head down and circled her little pearl with the tip of his tongue.

Once, twice-

"Cum for me Rukia", he demanded to her sex, and cum she did. The petite girl stiffened as her inner walls clutched his digits tightly, throwing her head back as she screamed, her vision going blind and nectar gushing out of her pussy with incredible force. Ichigo hungrily swallowed it all, before shoving his face into her pinkness and slurping at her quivering inner walls.

Rukia couldn't believe how intense that had been. She'd never had an orgasm before like that, and now she didn't know how she would ever make herself cum using her own two hands again. Her haze of satisfaction wearing off, she looked down to see a nest of orange hair between her legs and her pussy pulsed, hot juice flooding her walls again as Kurosaki licked at her flesh softly. She was still quivering, and a loud gasp escaped her lips when he bit her clit and tugged roughly. He knew exactly what she liked…

Ichigo looked up slowly, pleased to see how limp and sated his fiery tempered student was. She looked so erotic, that his cock throbbed in desire, reminding him of his unfulfilled needs. Her large violet eyes were amethyst dark now, and clouded and oh so alluring. Her plump lips were open and her form was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made her skin glow in its beautiful white silkiness. Her raven hair was mussed, and she had a healthy flush of pink to her. Ichigo thought she'd never looked more perfect.

As they gazes met and held, Rukia watched her lust and desire for the man she had spent the last few months hating reflecting back at her from his hot amber stare. She had been fighting this connection they had gained upon their first meeting, the frissons of attraction that had steadily grown into something more, something dangerous. She wanted this hateful man with every cell in her body, she wanted to take him, make him her's, claim him, and she could see he wanted the same thing. When he had walked in here and caught her, it was inevitable that the evening would lead to this. It had been building up to it, and now there was no other way out. For either of them.

"How long?"

His hand was big and rough as he reached out to grab her behind her neck and pull her half clothed body flush against him. He leaned his head down, his eyes burning as he paused centimeters away from her virgin lips.

"Since the first day", he murmured, before he crushed his lips on her's. Rukia moaned at the feeling, and Ichigo did not hesitate to shove his tongue inside of her mouth to explore her orifice. He was rough and hurried, his tongue fighting her's in a game of dominance that quickly escalated. Her mouth was small and hot and tight, just like the rest of her. Teeth and nips quickly followed as they fucked each other's mouths with their tongues, hands groping at each other's body.

When his mouth latched on to the side of her slim neck, he bit down hard enough to draw blood, making the girl cry out. She didn't ask why and he didn't offer any explanations, he was taking her as his and they both knew it.

"Mine", he hissed, as he dragged her head up to his to plunder her hot mouth once more.

Rukia moaned when he bit her lip and shoved his tongue deeper to clash with her's. She could still taste herself on him, and she loved it even more. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt as she ripped the garment open, buttons popping off and falling to the floor in their haste to undress. She felt her own shirt and bra come off her body and saw it near his discarded garment, then his hands were grasping at her back and hooking her legs around his waist. They toppled onto the floor, Rukia on her back as he rose above her. Her underwear had dropped off her ankle along the way and she could feel Kurosaki-sensei pushing her short uniform skirt up to her stomach, before his hands fisted in her hair and he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Rukia cried out in pleasure and rose her hips to grind against his large clothed erection, her pussy juices moistening the fabric of his trousers at his crotch. Ichigo moaned at her actions, and he hitched her leg higher as he began to grind his clothed sex into her slit. She mewled beneath him as he suckled her breasts, their hips keeping the heated friction between their sexes as his hands and mouth brought pleasure to her chest. His wicked teeth bit at her breasts until she knew she would have bruises for a week, and his hot tongue laved the hurts, only for him to grab each coral nipple between a thumb and forefinger and pull until they were painfully pointed and hard against the soft perky, little white mounds.

She moaned at the pained pleasure, returning the treatment in kind as she dragged her long, sharp nails down his back, breaking his skin and making him bleed. She was damn sure she wasn't the only one who was going to be bleeding from their encounter. Her nails scratched at the V of his hips maliciously when he set teeth on her nipples. He hissed before pulling away from her to undo his belt and pull down his zipper, not able to wait to be inside of her until he was fully naked. He pushed her skirt higher before looking down at her panting, wanton form. She was staring at his ten inch cock in wonder, taking in the red mushroom head, the fist thick girth and the wiry orange curls of his pubic region.

When he reached down and tugged her chin up, her desperate eyes met his.

"I won't be gentle", he warned, before she threw her head back and groaned at his hot words, arousal leaking from her centre rapidly. She didn't want him to be gentle, she just needed to be rammed into, filled, fucked whatever-she just wanted to sink onto his massive cock and ride him to completion.

Taking that as the signal to continue, Ichigo held her slim thighs and spread her wide open before he savagely rammed his cock into her, tearing through the proof of her precious virginity, his eyes victorious. Rukia could only moan in pleasure as the pain heightened her arousal and she looked up at him to see his gaze satisfied, his eyes screaming one word.

_**Mine!**_

As he stayed still to enjoy the pulsing of her tight walls around him, their eyes met and Rukia reached up to drag her sharp fingernails down the side of his neck, making him growl.

"Fuck Rukia, you're so tight", he moaned, enjoying her walls squeezing down on his cock and the way she scratched at him.

"You're finally mine", she hissed. "Now fuck me."

A primal growl was ripped from Ichigo's mouth as he registered her words, before he harshly pulled out only to thrust into her again with enough power to make her scream as she bit her lip to muffle her noises. Their sweaty bodies slid sensually against each other skin against skin, as they joined. It was sinful, it was bad, they were breaking morals and ethics and committing sacrilege- but it felt so good.

"Scream for me", he said, and she knew it wasn't a suggestion.

A loud shriek reverberated through the air as he began to viciously pound into her, stretching her small cunt wide as he buried himself deep inside her velvet walls. Rukia felt searing pleasure as he jack hammered his cock into her depths, her moans loud and screams of ecstasy turning on the male even more.

"Yesss… f-Ffuukk meee!" Rukia groaned through his panting and rough thrusting and her moans and gasps. This was what she wanted-no needed- for him to do. Her hips fought to keep up with him as they fucked, but she wasn't going to just lie there and _take _it.

Ichigo grunted as she hooked one of her legs on his shoulder, his thrusts fast and hard as he plowed his cock into her. She was so sexy, her eyes half lidded, her mouth open and leaking saliva and her gaze on his as she watched him as he fucked her.

"You like that Rukia? You like the way my big cock rams into your sweet little pussy?"

Rukia cried out at his dirty words, her centre gushing with more juices so that they ran down her inner thighs as they fucked. She didn't care that innocent baby faced angels were looking at them, she didn't care that he was her teacher. It didn't matter.

"Mmmm…faster!" She demanded, digging her nails into his corded back muscles harshly.

Ichigo didn't disappoint as he increased his speed, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing inside the chapel. Rukia was gasping now, and one hand was tugging on Ichigo's hair, the other was grasping at his ass to get him deeper inside of her.

His cock began to expand even more inside of her, and Ichigo pushed both her legs back so he could bury himself into her with every inch. He was hitting her womb so hard that she should be screaming in pain, but the pain only added to her pleasure. He could feel his end nearing, his balls tightening and he angled his hips to hit her G-spot, making her scream, before he began to pound against it savagely.

"I-IIchi-gooo!" Rukia screeched as she felt it building inside of her, winding tighter and tighter until her pussy clamped down on his cock and she threw her head back, screaming her orgasm to the high heavens.

Ichigo snarled as he bucked his hips ferociously into hers as she rode her orgasm out, her restraining walls gripping him fiercely as he shot his thick white sperm into her.

They both moaned as they watched their mixed juices run out of her over filled little pussy, Rukia still spasming pleasurably, her body trembling lightly and Ichigo shaking a little himself. Not wanting to pull out of her just yet, he lay down on her before rolling over so she lay sprawled on his chest.

They waited a bit for their panting to slow into normal breathing, hearts racing against one another as they fought to calm down. Ichigo could feel her long eyelashes brushing against his chest as she fought to stay awake, her petite, lithe body beautifully flushed with pink. He brought one arm up to hold her body against him. That was officially the best sex he had ever had in his life.

"Kurosaki-"

"Ichigo", the man corrected softly. "After what we just did, I think you should call me by my first name. Besides, I like the way it sounds from your lips when I bury my cock in you."

Rukia rose her head off his chest to look him in the eyes, her lips quirked in a wicked smirk.

"_Ichi-go_", she whispered sensually, using her sensei's name properly for the first time.

"Yes, Rukia?" He replied quietly, a smile curving his lips up.

The girl gasped at him, Ichigo Kurosaki never smiled, ever! And here he was, smiling at her and it was beautiful. Rukia felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met, and she felt a grin of its own appear on her face.

"Ichigo", she said again, "what happens now?"

"Now", the carrot top replied, "we lie here for a bit, then we have round two. After that, you'll call your brother and tell him you'll be late, we'll both get in my car and go to my house where I'll have you again and clean up before I drop you home."

"You idiot! I meant what happens after with us! Not what we're going to do this evening! Fool." Rukia muttered, hitting his chest lightly.

Her sensei grinned at her before tipping her chin up to press a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"You are mine", he stated, his eyes tawny and serious as they looked at each other. "We'll have to wait until you graduate if you want to date properly, but I'm up for anything you want, as long as it's you. Whatever happens is completely up to you."

Rukia couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips at his words and she sat up on her teacher's washboard stomach, reaching a hand behind to stroke his semi hard cock to full erection as she grinded her pussy against his sculpted muscles. Ichigo's eyes darkened to molten lava as his breath hitched from what his student was doing to him, his hands coming to her hips to hold her in place.

"Well then, Ichi, I think we'll get started on round two. But don't ever forget _sensei_," the vixen whispered against his ear before she nibbled on the lobe sensually;  
>" you're mine too."<p>

"Pay attention, Rukia. Sensei will teach you what you need to learn", Ichigo murmured, before he raised her hips and positioned her entrance above his erection, before abruptly impaling her on his impressive cock until he was buried fully inside of her, her delicious scream bouncing off the walls of the empty chapel.

He lay back down and grasped one of her hips firmly, the other going to her supple little ass to smack it roughly. Rukia only moaned and leaked more of her sweet honey onto his pelvis, her eyes glowing with lust, making his cock twitch in anticipation inside of her.

"Now, Rukia, be a good girl and ride my cock."

Rukia smirked sexily, before biting her lower lip in a way that had Ichigo growling animalistically as his girth expanded inside of her, before she braced her hands on his chest and began to grind against him.

"Of course, _sensei_."


End file.
